


Treasure

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami receives an unexpected birthday gift. Plays on the Ryu (隆) in Ryuichi being a homophone for the Ryu (龍 or 竜) that means dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2005.

Smoke poured from his mouth and nose in a stream that rose above his head and circled it like a halo. He gazed at himself in the mirror behind the bar in his club. He looked part dragon, part saint. A complete moral tale rolled up in one image. Saint Asami and the Dragon. He smirked.

He picked up his scotch and swirled it around the bottom of the glass, staring at it. No ice for him. That would only pollute the woody flavor of the 25 year old liquor. He sipped it and let it burn back along his tongue, tasting the smoke and the Highlands he'd never seen. 

He looked back at the mirror and critically examined himself. He was good at that. 

He still looked good. No grey yet. No wrinkles. Not that he'd care. But he was still in the prime of life. He kept himself in shape, working out several times a week. Weight training, kick boxing, swimming. Why was he starting to feel old then?

A girl pushed up next to him at the bar, waving to the bartender. He watched her in the mirror. Twenty if she was a day. And no virgin, she. Dragons can tell such things. 

She was rubbing far too much of herself against him for it to be coincidental. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, if she weren't drenched in a knock-off perfume that left his eyes watering. And if she weren't more plastic than Malibu Barbie.

She turned towards him. "Hey! You're, like, totally hot for an old guy. Are you, like, by yourself?"

He slowly drew on his cigarette, turned his head towards her and blew a stream of smoke into her face. "Like, Yes. And I prefer to be."

She coughed and muttered, "Bastard," then grabbed her drink and stalked away.

He allowed himself a chuckle. Smoke, the dragon's best pest repellant. He no longer got pleasure from bar-kittens of either sex. As prey they were too easy. He enjoyed watching them make fools of themselves, but not with him.

He looked at himself again, seeing more of the dragon. Dragons were ageless, sitting on their pile of wealth, being attacked on all sides by well-meaning knights. And one other dragon, he reminded himself. He smirked, thinking of the Chinese dragon he'd almost had. He should have fucked that one all night until he couldn't walk. Then much of what followed could have been avoided.

Just like Akihito. He'd kept Akihito from harm that way. For all of eight hours. He snorted. With Akihito that was a minor miracle. The boy could not stay out of trouble unless kept in a cage. Or on a leash, he mused thoughtfully. He might save that for a Christmas gift. He imagined the look of outrage, followed by blushing passion. 

He was about to order another drink when the object of his thoughts walked into the room. His eyes tracked him in the mirror, waiting....

Mmm, there it was. The sudden awareness of being watched. The hunted look. He waited again....

Spotted. That blush. Gods, it gave him a hard-on every time. Would Akihito have the courage....?

Glee. Utter glee. The virgin approaching the dragon's lair. Would he never learn? Or maybe, just maybe, he had come to terms with wanting it.

Akihito stopped a few feet from him. "Asami."

He nodded his head regally, as dragons should, breathing in the scent of his property. "Takaba. What brings you here this evening?"

"You do, actually."

That surprised him. Dragons don't like to be caught unaware. His voice turned dangerous. "How so? Did you miss me so? Should we retreat to someplace private?"

Akihito took a step back and blushed. Delightful. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out an envelope that he thrust towards Asami. "Here. Take it."

He hesitated, then reached out and took the envelope. He stared at Akihito a moment.

"Well? Open it!"

He looked at the envelope, then ripped it open with a manicured fingernail. An MO fell out. He looked at Akihito, understanding flooding him. "The disk you sent me was completely blank. My technicians couldn't figure out how you'd wiped all traces of data from it so thoroughly. That's because it never had the data on it in the first place, did it? Why didn't you use this to save your friends?"

Akihito stuck his hands into his pockets and looked away. "I don't know much about computers and stuff. I thought formatting it destroyed the data. I'd pinned it to my bulletin board over my computer as a reminder of screwing over you and Feilong. Then Takato asked about it, and when I told him I formatted it to destroy the data he told me the data was still there. So I paid to have it restored. There's some stuff missing, where the pinhole was, but most is there."

He looked at the boy, who had the grace to look embarrassed. "Why? And why now?"

Akihito turned his face back to him and glared. "It's your birthday, isn't it? You do know about birthdays, don't you? You're not exactly easy to shop for. It was either this or a gun. And I didn't want to give you a weapon you could use on me. So Happy Birthday, you ungrateful bastard!"

He reached out and pulled Akihito onto his lap, ignoring the very vocal protests. "You didn't answer the question. Why get me anything?"

Akihito turned his head away, refusing to answer. He laughed softly and nibbled on Akihito's neck. Tasty virgin flesh. Uncontaminated by women. "If you don't want to put on a show, you'll tell me."

Akihito muttered something. 

"What was that? I didn't catch that."

Akihito turned his head back and shouted, "You're my lover, aren't you? Didn't you fuck that into my head?"

There was dead silence around them, then a lot of shouting and applause. Akihito closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his chest. "You really are a bastard."

He held his prize and laughed again, low and hot. "But I'm _your_ bastard."

He glanced at himself in the mirror. Now it was picture perfect. Now he felt rather ageless. All a dragon needs is his treasure.

 

 

~end~


End file.
